


One Foot

by KahlantheConfessor



Series: They Deserved Better [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, Maximoff Twin Feels, Pietro Maximoff Deserved Better, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Twincest, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: One Foot by Walk the Moon is the perfect song for the Maximoff TwinsImplied Pietro/Wanda Relationship





	One Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Eva and Tiffany who spent about 3 hours watching this on repeat helping me edit it because my dumb butt used the same scenes 18 times, thanks for the count, babes. You the real MVPs.  
First exam for this semester is in 10.5 hours but I'm doing this instead. Enjoy while I cry over NCLEX questions.   
Edit: Passed it with a B, suck it, procrastination for the win

**Author's Note:**

> Also look out for the next video, not technically part of the They Deserved Better series but part of the Avengers fandom, about halfway through editing already so hopefully out in the next two weeks.


End file.
